Hidden Love
by Duncan's Dark Angel
Summary: A fic between my character, Chrissy, and Kevin.
1. Chapter 1

A Date, A Deal, A Promise

I was frantically running around my room, panicking like crazy, then I stopped for a moment, looking at myself in the mirror on my silver painted vanity. I pulled my curly brown hair into a high ponytail as my brown, frantic eyes looked at my reflection. I wiped off my tan face, which was nearly covered in sweat from not only being as nervous as I was, but also from running around so much. Not only that, but I also had a nearly un-poppable zit on my forehead, which, of course, made me even more nervous. I had no idea what was going to happen to me. I've never in my short life had a panic attack that.

Tonight was the night of my date with my best friend, Ben Tennyson (he asked me out after I won a basketball game). I had been trying to get ready, but I was having really bad luck that day. "Just wonderful; I can't think of what to do with my hair, my black tank top's missing, and to top it all off, I have a zit on my forehead the size of a prize-winning tomato!" I said angrily at my reflection as I stared at the blemish between my eyebrows. "Yeah, that's one big zit, alright." a male's voice said from behind me. I panicked a little, but then punched the dude in the stomach, still not knowing who it was I was punching in the 1st place. When I turned around, I knew who it was.

"OWW!! Chrissy, I think you broke my rib cage!" Kevin Levin shouted holding his stomach in pain. "Good; that's my pay-back on you for scaring me half to death! Now, how'd you get into my house?" I asked with my hands on my hips and a cold glare in my eyes. "The usual way." Kevin responded changing his metal-covered hand back to normal. I just rolled my eyes. Of course, he meant he used his powers to pick the lock of my front door until he managed to open it. That's just SO Kevin, am I right?

"Oh, and for your auntie Vi's safety, you might want to fix that huge hole I punched in your door before she sees it and gets a heart attack." Kevin said sitting at my computer desk. I rubbed my temples to calm myself down; "Dude, you could have just acted like you had a brain and KNOCKED!!" I yelled sitting on my bed across from him. "I kind of did in a way. Think about it..." he said. "For the record, Kevin, how many times have I told you that you're a strange and incredibly twisted person?" I asked. "67; and that's just today. But as for the reason I'm here, Gwen's told me that you needed a little favor." Kevin said smiling at me now. I groaned, hating the fact that I was frustrated which I knew for sure he had wanted anyways.

"Dude, I know like 10 Gwen's, so…" I said acting as if I were really confused. Unfortunately, Kevin wasn't having any of that. "Our Gwen; long, red hair, green eyes, blue sweater, you're always nagging me to ask her out; THAT Gwen!" he said in a frustrated voice. "OH, ok, we're talking about her! Good to know. Oh, by the way, have you asked her out yet?" I asked hoping to change the subject. Kev just glared at me, and I knew he wanted me to stop messing around. I groaned again, hating that I was being forced to turn to Kevin for help.

"Alright, man, I'm not gonna play with you this time, ok? Look, Ben's taking me out tonight, and I promised I'd find us a way to make it there. Unfortunately, all of my relatives who are closest to me are either in jail of too lazy to drive us." I said honestly, looking at my black boots and messing with my red tank top the whole time. "Ok, keep talking…" Kevin said leaning back and smirking at me. "Yeah, and since neither of us have cars or…well, not 'legal' licenses at least, I was kind of hoping…that maybe I could convince you to drive us to the pier tonight." I finally said happy that the 'ask him' part was done. Kevin just looked at me, a smirk on his face as I waited for his answer. "I'll do it." he said. "Say wha?" I asked a little shocked that he agreed so fast.

"Yeah, I can do it…(licks his lips) for a price, of course." Kevin said coming to sit next to me. "Uh…ok, what is it, Kev?" I asked blushing a little. Kevin just smirked, and leaned in a little bit closer to my face. My heartbeat grew faster; my breaths grew deeper; Kevin Levin was trying to kiss me! I pushed his face away from mine. When I turned to him, he looked really sad.

My expression became worried; concerned about my big lug of a pal. I mean, I didn't want Kevin to kiss me, but I REALLY didn't want to wind up hurting the poor dude's feelings! "Kevin…I didn't hurt you…did I?" I asked in a concerned voice. Kevin sighed heavily, but smiled at me kindly. "I'm alright, Chrissy. It's just…I really wanted that kiss, is all. If you don't want to kiss me right now…maybe I could try to change your mind tomorrow night?" he asked smirking now. I blushed again; I knew exactly what he meant.

"Oh, Kev…you want to go on a date with me?" I asked slightly stunned. Kevin just nodded, and that was all he had to do to get my whole face to turn red. "Oh, Kevin, I'm so…I'm really overwhelmed by this. I mean, first you try to kiss me, and now you want to take me on a date?" I asked. "I just really want to be with you, Chrissy. I like you a lot, and I want at least one date with you." Kevin asked. He took my hand, pulled me up, and then held my other hand in his. I just stared into his eyes and he did the same to me. "I really need you, Chrissy. I don't know what I'd do without you…I really need to be with you…" he said stroking my hair and leaning in to kiss me...

I blushed, knowing I didn't really mean what I was about to do, but I couldn't bring myself to stop. I knew I would end up feeling guilty either way, so I figured I'd feel less guilty from doing a lovesick bad boy a favor. I felt a little bit of nausea for a moment, but the instant Kevin's lips met mine, it just seemed to disappear. I couldn't stop blushing as I wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss went on for another minute or so, and I then began to wonder if I was doing the right thing. Then, Kevin pulled me closer to him, deepening the kiss, and all of the feelings I had of concern and uncertainty seemed to float away; the whole universe seemed to fade away, and all that existed and mattered were me and Kevin…

Kevin broke the kiss, and I desperately didn't want him to, but I let him. When I opened my eyes, Kevin still had his closed. He had a relaxed look on his face. "_He must've liked that even more than I did…_" I thought. "Hey, Earth to Kevin. You ok?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face. When I said that, he had came right back to his senses in about a half second; he looked at me with those eyes of his, and I couldn't help but smile back at him; I loved his smile so much.

"Yeah, I'm ok, Chrissy. I'm just happy I got that from you…I've wanted to kiss you ever since we met." Kevin said holding my hands and looking into my eyes. I blushed when he told me that. I never knew hat Kevin liked me that much. "Kevin…you're not even playing with me, are you? " I asked looking deeply into those dark, mysterious eyes. "Of course not, Chrissy. I really like you. I've always liked you…all I want is to do is be there for you. I like you too much to lie to you like that." Kevin said looking directly into my eyes.

"I…I really don't know what to say…" I said letting my eyelids fall a little as I let my arms wrap around Kevin's neck. "You could say yes to my offer to go out with you…" he said holding me by my waist. I smiled, letting my face inch a little closer to his. "I'd love that, Kev…" I said looking into his eyes. "Tomorrow night then?" he asked. "Yeah…tomorrow night's cool with me.." I responded; then, Kevin began stroking my hair again; I closed my eyes, ready and willing to give him what he wanted…

My heartbeat seemed to pick up speed as I got closer to Kevin. I was a little nervous, but the second I felt Kevin's lips on mine, I felt totally at ease again. Kevin held me for a while more, then wrapped his arms all the way around my waist, deepening the kiss some more. Again, the world seemed to fade away from around Kevin and me. I blushed lightly, wanting that moment to go on forever. I didn't ever want to have to leave Kevin at that moment, and I prayed that he felt the same…


	2. Chapter 2

One Messed Up Date _A Surprise Run In_

So, basically, that's how I got myself into the mess of a lifetime. I got me and Ben a ride for our date, but now, Kevin was my date for the next night! I felt that I was emotionally closer to Kevin after that day, and I knew he liked me more than Gwen now, but I wasn't ready to go out with him. Actually, I wasn't sure if I could go anywhere ALONE with him! I didn't know if I was able to trust him yet. Unfortunately, I promised him, and I'm the kind of chick that if I didn't keep a promise, especially to a friend, I would feel so guilty that I'd have nightmare's for months; so, to sum things up, I was in a jam that even someone as smart as me wouldn't be able to slip her way out of, but that's just my luck.

Anyways, at this particular moment, I was at the mall with Gwen. We were at our favorite store, "Simply Style", which is named after a clothesline we both just adore. While Gwen was looking through the jeans rack, I was looking at these two cute dresses not too far away. I was planning on wearing one of them over my favorite pair of dark blue jeans for my date; there was a purple halter dress with sequins under the bust line that I liked, but there was also a red strapless dress with a studded black belt around the waist that complimented my tan skin. Hey, if you do something that you know you'll end up feeling totally guilty about by the end of the night, you may as well look insanely hot doing it! Well, that's how I see it, at least…

"Chrissy, why am I even here? You know you're better than me at this stuff." Gwen said holding up a pair of black rhinestone flares that she'd been looking at since last week. "Gwen, I told you, I've got to decide on a dress today, and I can't work my magic under pressure, so I need a second opinion on which dress to wear tonight. I thought I explained this to you before we left my house." I said holding the halter dress in front of me as I looked at myself in the mirror. "Why do you need to decide tonight?" Gwen asked. "I'm stuck going on a date with Kevin tonight, and I still need to choose an outfit." I said. "Wait, why do you have a date with Kevin? I thought you didn't even like him." Gwen said turning to me and still holding the jeans. "I don't, much, but I told him that I would go out with him if he drove me and Ben to the pier last night. JUST HELP ME CHOOSE ALREADY, GWEN!!" I shouted looking back at her.

"Ok, Chrissy, calm down! Look, I'll go get some ice-cream for us; you try on one of those dresses, and I'll be right back, ok?" Gwen asked putting the jeans she had by our stuff. I sighed, then smiled at her; "Ok, Gwen, I'll do that." I said. By the time Gwen left, I was in the dressing room. The 1st dress I tried on was the purple halter. It was made of soft velvet, came down to my knees, and hugged my chesty, curved body just right. When I stepped out of the dressing room, I looked in a mirror at myself; I really had to admit it, I didn't remember the last time I looked so good.

Suddenly, I felt someone wrap his or her arms around my waist. I froze up from nervousness for a little while, but then I noticed the pair of light gray colored sleeves hiding a pair of muscular arms, and I smiled. "You just can't keep your hands off of me, can you, Kevin?" I asked. "When you look that good, Chrissy, I'm surprised if every other dude in the room doesn't try to get his hands on you." Kevin said letting me go. I turned around so I could see his face; "You know good and well you would take anybody who would even think about touching your girl and rip them in half." I said giving him a look; he shrugged; "Yeah…" he said.

He was lucky; if I weren't in a good mood, I would've socked him right in that jaw of his, and he knew it. "Seriously, Chrissy…that dress looks great on you." He said snapping me out of my thoughts. I smiled, not realizing I was blushing in a light, rose pink; "Y-you mean that…Kevin" I asked shyly. "Yeah…clears throat you planning on getting it?" Kevin asked blushing slightly also. "Well, Gwen said she would pay for it, but…yeah." I said. Kevin smiled, taking my right hand in his; "Cool…" he said. I felt lucky; I wasn't really used to having a lot of attention from boys or anyone since almost everyone thinks I'm kind of stuck up, so it felt good to know that there was someone that was really into me and didn't think I was mean or anything…I liked it.

Just then, I saw Gwen come into the store with our ice cream; she had a cone with two scoops (chocolate + cookies and cream) in one hand, and a bowl of strawberry with hot fudge in the other. "Hey, over here, Gwen!!" I shouted as I waved to her with the hand that wasn't in Kevin's. When she heard me, she went right over to us, being careful not to spill our ice cream. "Hey, Chrissy. Hi, Kevin." She said handing my ice cream to me. "Hey, Gwen." Kevin said waving. Gwen took a good look at me, and smiled. "Nice dress, Chrissy." Gwen asked.

"Yeah, Kevin was just--" I instantly stopped talking when I saw something across the room. I released Kevin's hand, and went over to the hats. I picked up this black newsboy hat with cheetah print fabric around the crown. "Gwen, get over here!! You have GOT to look at these hats!" I shouted turning around to face Gwen. She rolled her eyes, but smiled at me. "Here I come, Chrissy." Gwen said. She walked over to me, and we started trying on some of the hats.


	3. Chapter 3

A Screw Up of Epic Proportions _The Pick Up and the Take Off_

Me, Gwen and Kevin pretty much spent the rest of that day together. Kevin had to leave at about 3:30, though, so it was just me and Gwen until 4:30 that same day. We shopped, ate, played video games (I was the champion, of course), ate some more, and so on and so forth. We had a nice time; I had to say that much. I was really worried about how everything would turn out with Kevin, but it wouldn't be going anywhere with Kevin Levin if one of us didn't do something stupid and somehow mess everything up in the process. After I let that run through my head for a while, I felt a little better.

Anyway, by 7:29 that night, I was in my room taking one last look in the mirror; I pulled my hair into a ponytail, and smiled at my reflection, my eyes glittering with excitement, confidence, and everything in between. I put one last bit of M.A.C. lip-gloss, and flipped my long, black hair trying to make myself look cuter than I already was (which I didn't even think was possible, honestly). Then, I zipped up one of my black suede boots, and smiled confidently. "_Ok, Chrissy, show time…_" I thought standing back up. "Hey, Chrissy, there's a hotty down here asking for you. You sure this is the Kevin you were telling me about?" my obnoxious, bratty cousin, Cassandra (my auntie V's daughter) called from downstairs. "Cass, don't go getting any ideas!" I shouted grabbing my black leather purse, and taking one last look at myself in the mirror before heading out of the door to my room; "Ok, princess, calm down; I'll leave your boyfriend alone." Cassandra responded; "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!" I shouted.

I waited for a minute, then stood near the edge of the staircase quietly, listening to Cassi flirt with Kevin. I rolled my eyes as I listened, getting completely sick to my stomach as I always did. Cass was wearing her jaw-length, straight, black hair down with a silver butterfly clip in her hair; she was also wearing a white top with a gold crown on the chest, a pair of black denim short shorts, and her favorite combat boots. Her tiny, star-shaped mole, like the heart-shaped one I possessed, was in the corner of her one of her big, green eyes (the right one). As I watched her flirt with Kevin, I became furious. I couldn't believe what I was hearing; that little lying, boy-stealing cousin of mine was at it again.

My cousin, Cassandra was known around town, school and everywhere for being a man stealer. She was only a year older than me, so people often mistook us for twins since we looked so much alike, and our personalities were similar, too. The one thing that was different about Cassandra and I? Cass was a back stabbing boy stealer; I wasn't. Cassandra and I both had incredible, overwhelming beauty, and Cass, unlike me, used hers to hypnotize a girl's boyfriend, a friend's crush, and every other guy for that matter, into falling for her. A few weeks ago, the word spread, and every other girl in school didn't hang out with her; the boys did (there boys; what would you expect?), but any hope poor Cass had of having a BGF (Best Girl Friend), or any friend that was a girl, were instantly crushed weeks ago, and she knew that for sure.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you, Cass? " I asked as I headed down the stairway. When I said that, instantly, my cousin and Kevin were both looking in my direction. I was wearing the purple dress Gwen bought me, my all time favorite charm bracelet, star-shaped, topaz studs, my favorite boots, and my hair was still in a ponytail. Kevin couldn't take his eyes off me, and Cass just looked at him, then back at me. "Yeah, well, you can't blame a girl, can you? You, Chrissy, are a lucky girl to be going on a date with a dream boat like him." Cassandra said with an arm around Kevin's shoulders. "What can I say? I've got a lovable face." Kevin said looking at me with a cheesy grin on his face; I rolled my eyes, and took Cassandra's hand from around him.

"Shut your mouth, Kev." I said putting my arm around Kevin. "You 2 make a great couple, you know that, princess?" Cass asked looking at me with a smirk on with her face and her arms folded over her chest. "Cass, give it a rest, ok? He's not my boyfriend; I already said that." I said. Cass took a picture of us with her camera, then took a good look at it with a smile. "Right; he's not your boyfriend…yet." She said in her sneakiest of smiles. "Ok, Cass, tell auntie Vi that I left when you see her. She'll have a heart attack if someone doesn't say anything to her." I said getting my keys out of the purple key bowl on the table next to the door.

"Yeah, don't I know it. It's ok, princess; I'll tell mom everything." Cassandra said. "Good. Ok, we'll see you later, Cass." I said walking out the door with Kevin. I looked to the sky, completely captivated by the full moon and the millions of glittering stars above. When Kevin stopped in front of his car, I came out of the trance I was in to look at him; he had a look in his eyes… like he wanted to say something, and it was tearing him up inside that he didn't tell me anything yet. "Chrissy, can you wait here for a sec?" he asked looking into my eyes. I smiled, simply loving the way Kevin looked at me with those mysterious eyes of his.

"Ok, Kevin…I'll wait." I said with a stupid lovesick smile. (Hey, it's like he said a while ago, he's got a lovable face.) Anyways, I closed my eyes, then I felt Kevin put something in my hands. "Ok, open your eyes, Chrissy." He said. I opened my eyes to see a bouquet of pink and red roses and a brand caramel colored new teddy bear. I was in complete shock for a minute but when Kevin looked into my eyes, I started tearing up, but gave him the biggest hug I could. "Kevin Levin, you have to be the greatest guy I've ever been on a date with!" I said.

"Yeah…I know." Kevin said. I released Kevin, then walked toward the car. "Come on; get in." I called as I opened the front passenger door. Kevin got in on the drivers seat after I got in. I put my roses and teddy bear on my lap, put my seatbelt on, and waited for Kevin to start the car. I looked at him for a minute, then smiled to myself. "_Maybe letting Kevin take me out wasn't such a bad idea after all…_" I thought.


End file.
